Murderer's daughter
by mustang fan18
Summary: what if Sirius Black had a daughter? Scared by a were wolf at a young age Lilith Black wants to show the world that she is worth fighting for but with secretes haunting her past and a little brother that isn't hers how can she prove that she is worth it to the one man that she fears she can never have?
1. Chapter 1

Murderer's daughter.

My name is Lilith (Lilly) Black and I am one of the richest people in the world wizerding or muggle. This is my story it starts off sad but I think it turns out pretty well. I was four when I lost my father I had already lost my mother to the war and then it turns out my father was framed by that traitor. I know he was a traitor because I heard him in diagon ally one day when I ran off while daddy was looking at a broom. Pettigrew saw me though and told me bad things would happen to daddy if I told anyone what I heard him saying to the man in the mask. Then it was too late when they came for dad I told the aurars what I heard but they all thought that daddy had told me to say that the last memory of my father is seeing him lead away in hand cuffs by men that were supposed to be his friends. I later learned that he had been sent to Azkaban without trial for the murder of his best friend.

After dad left his friend was sent to live with me Rumes Lupen, normally this wouldn't be aloud because were wolfs shouldn't take care of young children but nobody cared in my case because I was the murderer daughter. Lupen didn't like me I could tell I looked too much like my father for him to get close to me I think he resented that he had the job to trying to learn what dark magic father might have taught me. I learned to read before I turned five because I loved the books they didn't get mad at me because of whom my father was they were my only friends.

One day when I was looking for a book I found some old journals of dads so I started reading them, in those books I found that dad had became an illegal animagas to help Lupen so I decided that I would to because if I could keep him company on full moons he might like me more even if I did look like dad. It took almost two years but I did it l became an animagas just like dad, I ran in to show Lupen my new panther shape. In my excitement I forgot something important it was the full moon. I ran in to Lupen's room to meet a big wolf, I forgot everything about being an animagas as his claws came down on my small face. I will never know how I got out of that room or how I avoided being bitten but somehow I did. I spent the night in st. mongo's where I came up with my brilliant plan to get rid of Lupen. The scars from Lupen were permanent so later that morning when I got home Lupen could see exactly what he had done and why this was happening, my plan was simple and it worked. I told Lupen that the ministry had decided to place me with a new guardian and he had the rest of the day to pack and leave before they got here because they were very anti were wolf, he left without a back word glance. I don't know why but that hurt, I had made him leave but I wished that he at least thought that I was worth fighting for. That was the day that I decided to prove to him that I was worth fighting for, he would regret that he didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to do this last chapter so here it is "I don't own the HP books of movies or anything in them. I do own Lilith Black though I made here." So there it is don't sue me

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo

Last chapter

I told Lupen that the ministry had decided to place me with a new guardian and he had the rest of the day to pack and leave before they got here because they were very anti were wolf, he left without a back word glance. I don't know why but that hurt, I had made him leave but I wished that he at least thought that I was worth fighting for. That was the day that I decided to prove to him that I was worth fighting for, he would regret that he didn't.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo ooooooo

I was seven when I got rid of Lupen so there wasn't much I could do by myself so I started to really study, I read every book in the Black family library I studied so hard that by the time I started Hogwarts I could have taken and O'ed my N.E.W.T's I didn't matter how smart I was I never had a chance.

Everyone at Hogwarts hated me because of dad, even the teacher were cruel to me they had all had friends or family killed by Death Eaters, because of the hatred I could feel even on the train I ask the hat to put me in slitheren for my safety I know that it wouldn't matter to anyone else what house I was in.  
if I was in Gryffindor: her father was there to look how he turned out you can't trust those Black's.  
If I was in Hufflepuff: her loyalties are too "he who must not be named" you can't trust her.  
If I was in ravenclaw: she's trying to gain knowledge of the dark arts to help the Death Eaters.  
So to Slytherin I went.

I worked hard I always had homework ready the same day it was assigned, I never broke the rules (and got caught), and I learned to travel through the halls under an invisibility charm so avoid being cursed. I hated Hogwarts Dumbledore was the one all of the teachers followed and I thought that it was hypocritical that he was so vocal about muggle born protection but he felt that it was ok to punish the Death Eaters children for being born into the wrong families. I went in that summer when I got back from school to the ministry and took the school exams so by the end of summer I was entering into my fifth year of school.

You can imagine how me teachers felt about me skipping grades I almost wanted to tell them that not only had I just skipped three grades but I could have skipped more but the O.W.L.'s had to be taken at Hogwarts, and not only was I still the best in my grade but I also had graduated from muggle school. I know that if I told the teachers that they would call me a lire and give me detention in the forest, so I kept quiet and worked hard to stay five or six steps ahead of my tormenters who all seemed to think that because I had skipped grades they had to make up for the three years I wouldn't be there to hurt.

I did a repeat of the previous summer and took the sixth year test so I would go into the N.E.W.T's that year instead of waiting I also spent time earning my muggle degree. I got my O.W.L results back and I had earned  
Astronomy: O  
Care of magical creatures: O  
Charms: O  
Defense against the dark arts: O  
Divination: E  
Herbology: O  
History of magic: O  
Potions: O  
Transfiguration: O  
Ancient runes: O  
Muggle studies: O  
Arithmancy: O  
so all and all I think that I should be proud of myself for earning such good grades. I didn't even take all of those classes the only electives I took were Ancient runes and Arithmancy I had only sat the other exams to avoid some Gryffindor that were being mean to me again. Gryffindor will do anything to avoid classes and work. I think that I might try for all of these classes in my N.E.W.T's too.


	3. Chapter 3

I earned the same scores in my N.E.W.T's pretty much except for History of magic and Divination but I don't really see the point in those subjects because for Divination the teacher can't teach anything and in History of magic the old ghost doesn't even know if we're there. I am so glad schools over now I can look for something to do in the real world.

N.E.W.T exam results

Astronomy: O  
Care of magical creatures: O  
Charms: O  
Defense against the dark arts: O  
Divination: A  
Herbology: O  
History of magic: E  
Potions: O  
Transfiguration: O  
Ancient runes: O  
Muggle studies: O  
Arithmancy: O

So I found a job and some interesting news first I went to Grengots they let me look at my father's will because he has a life sentence in Azkaban they are willing to let me have everything and take over the family vaults. I found out that dad has a child that he was asked to care for but Azkaban made that impossible so the responsibility falls to me, I applied for a job at Grengots bank as a curse breaker (and was excepted then I went to tell the guardians of the child that was to be my responsibility to tell them that they could keep the child I felt like I was too young to care for another but when I saw him and how they were treating him I had to take him. This little nine year old child was the house elf of that family I couldn't leave him there. So paper work done I took the child Harry Potter now known as James Black shopping for clothes more fitting a child of our statues.

**Sorry its short I just wanted to let everyone reading know that I haven't forgotten this story I will be writing more I am just slow**

**MARRY CHRISTMAS.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone happy new year you have now survived the END OF THE WORLD congratulations.**

**I own nothing.**

The day after I took James (Harry) home I found a house elf and told him that his responsibility was tocare for James. Then I went to work. I knew that with a child at home, I couldn't be running all over the world looking for treasure, don't look at me like that I am not a child ever if I am 14. I spoke to the head goblin and arranged to have a desk job in the London branch, I hadn't known that goblins are so family oriented they say that family is their greatest treasure; I think things are going to work out great.

That night I showed James the Black family library, and told him I expected him to read all of the books I got him from there. I started simple and gave him three books on wizard culture to get him stated than I would give him some spell books. I was determined that by the time he started Hogwarts he would be ready to graduate if he wanted to. After he had read those books I started him reading the whole library, I know that there are things in there that will scare him but I warded all of the books that would harm or scar him, so he couldn't read them until he got older.

That Saturday I took James to the magical eye healer and had his eyes healed. The healer used magical contacts that would never need to come out, and for a little extra I bought I spell that would change his eye color to mach mine so that no one would recognize him as Harry Potter. With his eyes fixed I got a potion that lengthened his hair so he could put it in a pony tail and avoid the messy Potter hair style.

The next morning the daily prophet announced that Harry Potter had been kidnapped. I know that Dumbledore was behind this, I told James that Dumbledore was trying to get him back under control by making him go back to his aunt, and that we would need to be careful not to give his true identity away. I was James legal guardian but I know that Dumbledore would stop at nothing to take him back, and that was not going to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing; don't hate me for taking so long,**

**Sakura Lisel update ****Tempest Mage!**

**I sat thinking about James and the day we found that he had a horcrux in his head, not to mention that he could sense others I had found. I had one in the house apparently. At first I didn't really know why I kept the objects I just did but when I found out that James was becoming affected by them I used the spell I had found and the cloud of black that rose over the objects was proof of what they were. **

**After that I spent almost all of my free time searching for more **

**In the house apparently my uncle or father had kept one for Voldemort, it was taken care of with a special spell I found in the Black library when I was a child. This spell destroys the soul in the object but not the object itself, so I got to keep the necklace if I wanted it; I just kept it on a self with the others I had found.**

**when I found the ring at the old shack that belonged to Voldemorts grandparents I killed the soul inside it to the spells on it went easily broken but I did it, I could barely stand for a few days but I did it. I hadn't thought that there would be one there but I had thought I had better check just in case luck me.**

**I found the Cup of Huffelpuff in one of the vaults I reclaimed when I inherited the title of Lady Black I got to see all of the vault histories and I had some fun thinking about how Belitrix would feel if she ever found out I empted her vault and dissolved her marriage.**

**The Diary I found in a similar manner as the Cup. I found that Narcissa's husband had been stealing from my vault and so I was entitled to a little compensation, like ¾ of their vault. I was just sorting through it and I found the ratty old diary I thought I would take it home and use it… until it started writing back. It fallowed the locket and the cup on to my collection shelf.**

**The Tiara of Ravenclaw was James's find it was hidden in a secret room at Hogwarts. The thing had been under the old fools (Dumbledore) nose this whole time. James found quite a bit in that room none of it good so he sent the Tiara to me and set fayfire to the room with the door closed the fire burned everything in the room but nothing else. **

**After years of searching I found the snake that Voldemorts kept as a pet and I knew that it held a soul from the evil that radiated from it. I didn't even bother to save the snake I just destroyed them both.**

**Along with the stress of finding the horcrux and trying to find a way to kill James's I was also trying to create a potion, I have always known that it was my fault that I was hurt by Lupen, but I still was wary of werewolf's and for a long time I had been trying to create a cure for werewolf's. I was so close to the potion's were tested by volunteer wolfs and right now my potion would prevent most of the change, it worked like wolfs bane potion except that the users only got ears and a tail instead of going full wolf. I will keep trying though some day there would be no more werewolf's. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Dear diary,**

**James just got back from school today, he seems to be hiding something from me. I don't want to be one of those people that have to know everything that going on but at the same time I wonder if it has anything to do with my dad escaping Azkaban. I have told him the whole time he's been here that my dad is innocent, after hearing what he was accused of did James think I was lying to him? I heard that dad had been to the school, nothing came of it.**

**Even worse than knowing that James didn't trust me enough to tell me what was bothering him there is also a piece of me that wants to cry why did he go to the stupid school? Why hadn't he come here to try and see me? I was his child, I know that we have been telling people that James is my half brother from a one night stand that dad had never had, but as far as dad know he had no children in school right now. Part of me hate's him for trying to go see Harry Potter before me, and part of me wants to cry that ever my father thinks I'm second best.**

**On the bright side along with getting ridicules amounts of treasure while James was gone I also finished the cure for were wolfs, there are some side affects like: dry mouth and a wolf being your animagas form, but it works I have tested it and am already taking it to werewolf's children first. I charge the person their story though, in exchange for the potion I get the story of how they got bit, and how life has gone for them because of it. I think that I will put it together into a book someday.**

**Any way I have to go get ready for my date I met a cute red head when Bill and I went to a dragon reserve in Romania last month. Wish me luck with this and with James. **

** Love, Lilith Black**


End file.
